Unwavering Breeze
by Wandering Gamer
Summary: His adventure over and a year has passed. With the time available to him the Hero of Wind contemplates the many mysteries of life. The strangest of mysteries lie closer to him than he believes.


**Disclaimer-** I don't own The Legend of Zelda or anything else

-----------------------------------------------------

It's so vast this world…

The mysteries it holds is so deep… As the playful wind tickles my cheeks I can't help but grin widely as a result.

I always enjoyed the feeling what a breeze can bring, it's the best kind of omen.

Fairies, fish people, kids who never age. I always though they were all just imaginary concepts that came straight from Grandma's fairytales…

I mean, its not like I didn't enjoying hearing those stories; after all, the Hero of Time was always the main focus of them!

The Hero of Time… Who was he really? How did he feel to be burdened with such a hefty responsibility? Why was he chosen out of so many other people in his world to stand up and fight Ganondorf?

He's really an amazing guy… Someone who I always pretended to be whenever Aryll and I would play.

But, just what is a hero really? Is it someone who simply beats up the big bad guy for the sake of every man, woman and child regardless of what they are? Or is a hero a mere title that the overly self-righteous makeup for themselves when they run off like loose canons?

Can a person really be that gold-hearted or selfish?

When that damned Helmaroc King nabbed Aryll in place of Tetra all I cared about was saving my baby sister, nothing else mattered.

Outset Island doesn't have many inhabitants, so, in reality I had an extended family. It'd hurt if I lost anyone, but with Grandma and Aryll… I- If something ever happened to them…

That moment I never felt so vulnerable in my entire life… I failed what it meant when you became twelve, I failed Grandma and worse off I could only watch my 10-year-old sister crying out my name while Tetra pulled my brainless rear from plunging to my death… I deserved every mock she threw at me…

Thinking back to that day only makes me think back to everything I experienced from what followed…

People are People. They can be utter jerks like a good number of people I'll leave nameless, kind and loving like Aryll, Medli and Grandma, misunderstood yet complex like Komali, fun to be around like Makar and the Killer Bees or… just… Tetra.

Is that what a hero is? To protect what you cherish with everything you are? To uphold your duty and do what is right?

Even if I'm stomping on someone else's ideals?

When I look I think of him now, Ganondorf seemed like a jealous, bitter little man who felt absolute power would make him happy. I really don't know what Ganondorf really is or this sand place he talked of but I will learn all there is to know of the Hero of Time one day!

And when I do, I'll understand the one person who I can never forgive.

Is it I can't forgive that horrible guy for what he's done to so many? The lives he utterly destroyed? What he put my sister through? He nearly killing Tetra twice in front of me? Or I'm I just angry that Ganondorf only showed me how weak I really am…

I've been hearing rumors from different people that the wicked cloud was vanquished by the winds of humanity; the legendary hero's second coming.

Predetermined is what King called it. Is that really true? I couldn't be the only kid within the Great Sea who was named "Link" if that's the reason or is it because of how much I enjoy to bask about and enjoy the refreshing breeze?

I sure as hell know that Farore being my favorite of the three Goddesses shouldn't have anything to do with this either…

I don't feel very heroic or accomplished.

Wouldn't a hero be able to make sure everyone gets out in one piece or is that more storytelling? If that's so, then King having to sacrifice himself just to assure Ganondorf's sealing proves how utterly helpless I am.

Hmm, there doesn't seem to be a breeze now. But I can feel I nice current lingering northwest of here.

It's only been a good number of months since Tetra, her gang of pirates and I entered the more life risking outer waters of the Great Sea… but I still can't help but feel this sudden urge to just stare at the endless horizon with an odd feeling of nostalgia.

To be honest, that's all I CAN do when Tetra isn't barking orders at me…

Geez, still can't believe that Tetra is a princess of all things… That was completely a kick in the pants.

When I first saw Princess Zelda I was pretty much shocked; she can be bratty and harsh but Tetra is an ok person if you get to know her.

Unlike Aryll, where I feel I'm obliged to be her protective big brother. Or with Medli, where I can't help but feel like I **should** be overly polite; Being around Tetra feels when I can really be me no strings attached…

Its easiest to smile widely when I'm most at ease …Even if she is the only person who can get me angry over silly things.

The princess is very pretty though… and she and Tetra are one in the same no matter how much the physical or slight emotional change. I learned that the hard way by teasing her when she was apologizing over the trouble she claimed she caused.

Also, no Princess from Grandma's fairytales was ever THAT good in archery aim! A lot of Tetra exists in Zelda as much as she exists in her.

Help the Princess find the new world was King's last request…

Will we ever find this land? Does it really have some kind of history to the King's old world and the Hero of Time?

Will Tetra turn into Zelda for good? Would she want that?

I really hope Aryll and Grandma are doing well…

But, no matter the count, no matter what the future brings I am Link, Waker of Winds and dubbed Hero of Wind.

Where the new breeze of hope blows I'll float along after it and protect everything and anything that cherishes life.

I will find the golden land!

But for now, I'll attend to the swollen cheek Tetra recently gave me then finish mopping the floor…

Nah, better do my swabbie duties first; Tetra would kill me if she saw me doing otherwise! Ha ha.

**END**

-----------------------------------------------------------

Haven't written for the Zelda section in a long while… None the less this was my first attempt at a first-person one-shot. I'm not to sure if something like this was done for the cherished Wind Waker game but I feel really glad doing this.

Oh, before anyone asks: Tetra was only attacked once by Ganondorf that I know. (I haven't played this game in almost a year but I remember this.) But Tetra IS Zelda so I was counting the final battle when he knocks her out with one blow rather savagely. (Always wanted to take a crack at writing the final battle really maybe I will one say…)


End file.
